Shiny toy guns for angels
by musicdub
Summary: When Akihiko, a ruler of a ring in the underworld, falls for a "human" while exploring the human world when the kingdom gets to loud; what is he to do when his love gets attacked? take his love with him of course, but what if his loves not what he believed he was? my first fanfiction bros! Misaki x Akihiko
1. an idiots drug

_Shiny toy guns for angels _

* * *

**Hello loyal readers of fanfiction! I'm Kogeinu a new writer on this website, but a long writer of fanfiction. I hope you enjoy my story and stay with me till the end. ~Kogeinu **

** Story summary: Akihiko, a ruler of a ring of the underworld falls for a "human" while leaving his kingdom for a break from the noise and orders. When Akihiko sees the young "human" being attacked what does he do? Takes the "human" with him of course. What Akihiko doesn't know is his new love, isn't who he thinks he is. . .**

* * *

_Chapter 1: an idiot's drug_

* * *

Akihiko P.O.V

The demons around the castle were beginning to push my last nerves as they ran around like fools on an idiot's drug. The maids and butlers followed every command I, Akihiko, the prince of a ring of the underworld; spoke out to their hollow ears. It sickened me the way they ran around, no attempt to disobey me, well except for my only friend Hiroki. Hiroki was a messenger for me, working with his lover some in the medical department of my kingdom. He was the only one who tries to disobey me, but fails.

Looking down at the two rings on my pointing finger that allowed me to rule, and enter the human world; I swirled one of them, mine the one that showed I was ruler, around my finger like the way my eternal life was going. One of the rings was golden with strong, angry spirals of black engraved in the band, swirling all the way to meet at the black circler diamond that finned the center of the golden band, shining like the night sky full of stars. The second ring was almost the same but in silver and it had smother, calmer spirals linking together in beauty at the heart of the jade colored gem resting in the same spot as the black diamond did the other.

My lavender eyes lifted from my fingers and rested on the room in front of my throne, and the empty one throne beside me. I was the only one in the room, but yet my ears could still hear the noises from the other rooms of the demons working there chores.

"Quiet down!" I yelled out showing my fangs to no one. Before my words were done the noise stopped, but I could sense to work continued. Grumbling a low growl I stood, extending my black wings and walked towards the huge silver oak door of the throne room and pushed it open. Stepping into the dark hallway I walked down the purple carpet down the hall ignoring the gazes from my servants and stepped out the door of the kingdom.

"I shall be back." I barked running forward a few steps and jumping into the air making my wings move in a smooth pattern. I stroked my black wings powerfully as I rose to the black tar that marked to edge of the sky, separating the underworld from earth. Giving my wings one powerful stroke I threw my body up into the black tar that surrounded me, pushing me into the world above in a few seconds. My rings became invisible, along with my wings as I landed on top of an apartment building looking at the moon shining against the blackness of the night sky. I moved my wings knowing they were useable to the world around me. I looked across the cities lights and looked around with a bored stare letting my instincts tell me where I was. Tokyo, Japan, apartment building called Hanoi sentaro, two hundred ten human souls inside the complex. I sighed, this was my first time here in Tokyo, even though I had been alive for longer than I can count. "I guess the worlds not as small as they say." I whispered as the winds caressed my skin, letting me breathe easily the clean air the underworld did little to provide.

I loved the human world, but it was the humans that tainted it. Making money just to watch it burn, following the orders of whoever stood tallest and burn the most money, causing terror and more souls to enter my domain as crime broke out. Just as the word crime entered my mind, my ears I heard a sound of a door busting open and footsteps in the apartment bellow my feet.

Curiosity entering me I jumped off the roof onto the window ledge below, balancing on the tip of my toes peaking inside the dark room. My glowing lavender eyes followed the two men who had flashlights each walking around the apartment, picking up things fast and putting them inside a black school backpack. Robbers. I felt my pointed ears perk up as another set of foot step joined from across the room. Looking over my glowing lavender eyes widened at the beauty inside the dangerous apartment.

The boy walked out holding a thick book in left hand and his right hand held out. He was wearing a shirt too large for his thin frame, and shorts the same size. His brunette hair was ruffled showing he had just woken up from a slumber, most likely to the noise of the robbers entering his home.

"W-who's there?" he asked in a beautiful voice that sounded like it belonged to angels while taking another step forward.

"Show you-your se-self!" I could not compress the chuckle that escaped my mouth as his attempts to be strong only made him look cuter.

_Cuter?_

I shook my head while continuing to watch the scene in front of me play out. The two men, as I read there soul I found their names, Akiro and Seto, turned their attentions to my boy.

_My boy. _

Something was happening and I didn't know what but I felt a huge sense of possessiveness fill me as the Akiro and Seto smirked and descended on the boy. Seto grabbed his shoulder and that when I snapped.

* * *

**Ok, I know this was really short . . . and there wasn't a lot of detail . . . but I have reasons why!**

**1 I was going to add what the next one or so chapters held, but decided not to so I could get you loyal readers on a cliff hanger! 2 I wanted to put Misaki's point of view in so it makes the story greater value. 3 I'm lazy. I'm planning on updating this weekend or Monday, depends . . . (I get writers block but I know what it's like when people don't update fast enough) Please review! Reviews equal writer food, so please don't let me starve! **

**~Kogienu **


	2. when crooks laugh

_Shiny toy guns for angels_

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THIS SOONER! As everyone else I have had school and life in my way, and with me having *coughs* some family issues I decided I should deal with them first and one of my best friends younger brother, which is like my little brother, has broken his leg which honestly is an objective I wish to work with before fanfiction. Second I just want to say I am so happy to have you reading my story, yes you. I did not expect to get this many reviews, likes, followers, or favorites! Third subject, I shall post chapter three as a double chapter, as an apology for not posting as I promised. I hope your enjoy faithful readers of fanfiction! ~Kogeinu**

**warning this chapter holds two cuss words.**

* * *

Chapter 2: When crooks laugh

Misaki p.o.v

My small, shaking body gained greater sense of terror as the sound of glass breaking followed by what must be a crooks laugh occupy the world around me.

"Show yourself!" I repeated, knowing they would do no such thing. The emotion of dread filling me making my words became a stuttered mess that expelled from my shaking lips only made the laughter grow. I stopped shouting out to the wind when a cold grip on my shoulder made a high pitched yelp of surprise expel from my throat, bring water to my green doe eyes.

"L-let me g-go!" The cold, bitter hand that was still resting on my shoulder moved, harshly pushing me to the cold wooden floor aluminate by the lonely moon rising in the sky. Just as my hands touched the fate I was falling towards a loud bang erupted behind me with a grunt of a man coming after.

Getting on my knees I crawled over to my white couch sitting in the middle of the room, the only place I could hide at the dangerous moment. I felt my heart race to a new speed as the bang, sounding as if someone was being slammed into a wall, repeated like a broken record through the room. Picking up my courage that seemed to have shattered in the moments that had played out in the past few minutes; I peeked over the couch.

_Someone was being slammed into a wall. _

The man who I am guessing had his hand on me, and pushed my frail body to the floor, was now leaning his large frame on the wall that was once bathed white, but now a stomach turning red. I let the book that had seemed to grow to weigh too much for me, fall to the floor with a light thud as my left hand covered my mouth. The fear filled tears I was once holding feel to the floor far below as I stood using my right hand to hold me steady.

Taking shallow breaths I forced my eyes away from the, for all I knew, dead man resting his head against my wall. My dilated eyes rested on my phone lying on the kitchen table a few yards away. _One chance, one call. _I thought to myself thinking of my chances.

Moving my wobbling legs I shot towards the table. As my hand touched the small folded frame of the phone my head was yanked back by my brown locks.

"S-stop it! Please!" I screeched kicking as the grip tightened and my body was being walked towards the living room. _No, no, no stop please! _My mind was filled with images I wish never could come to my mind as my body was lifted slightly off the floor.

I tried to beg for them to let me go but my neck was bent as such an angel I couldn't muster any noise. I felt tears gather yet again as something cold touched my throat and pressed lightly down.

"Come out bad ass!" the growl came from the man behind me. He moved the knife a bit and turned around as if showing me off.

"You think you can beat me you bastard? I'll let the boy go if you let me go." He stated. I felt bile rise in my throat as a dark figure moved fast along the wall. I closed my eyes as the knife moved again to my chin, raising it up a bit. Forcing the same courage, and what I shall call stupidity, back into my veins I raised my foot and hit the man in the "spot".

I caught myself on the floor I was just dropped on by my knees and forearm, panting in the fresh air that laced my need for my heart to beat. I spotted the man behind me, looking at me with pure anger as he tried to stand on my wobbling legs. Letting the stupidity over power my courage I jumped for the knife once in the hands of the crook behind me I grabbed it twisting so I was on my back. I raised the knife toward the now standing man walking toward me.

"Kids shouldn't play with knives." He stated jumping at me. I closed my eyes and held the knife firm waiting for the pain to hit me or this man.

_'Thud'_

Opening my wet eyes my eyes laid on a scene I am sure no one has ever seen. A white haired man, of beauty I have never seen, had pinned down the man once holding me in his grasp. I gasped quietly, not being able to move my body once shaking for my own petty life.

I watched with wide eyes as the silver haired man slammed the body down, again and again until my floor now matched the wall behind me.

"I-I do-don't kn-know what what's happening!" I screamed holding me head, I knew I was having a panic attack which effected my words.

"D-Don't h-hurt me pl-please! please I-I ha-have had en-en-enough!" I screamed again looking at the man descending on me. It was becoming much harder to see and breath.

"P-Please?" that was the last word I said before my vision blacked out, but not after seeing a pair of black wings behind the man.

* * *

**I would also like to thank _Primordium_, without her/his writing I surely would not be able to write this. I look up to them and just wanted to put that in here, I hope you continue writing and enjoy yourself in the time you write. ~Kogeinu**

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA. . . sadly. . .**


	3. Mute secrets for blind ears

_Shiny toy guns for Angels_

**Happy new year's! I know it's been a long time, so I'm gonna say the normal "sorry, here, have a cupcake" and hope you forgive me. I now have a new laptop which, bros, word is hard to download on this thing! So now you know, my old laptop kept crashing so I couldn't do anything with the story, sorry. Anyway, my friends ok thanks for some of you asking, my friends adoring the attention . . . Hope you enjoy faithful readers of fanficion! ~Kogeinu**

_Chapter 3, Mute secrets to blind ears_

Misaki P.O.V

Where am I? I try to move anything, my hand, mouth, even my eyes covered by closed eye lids, but something, I know nothing of, was stopping me. I tried yet again but I guess my small body wasn't capable of such thing right now. Giving my goal for the moment away from moving my body, I yet again gave my mind another question which would least likely be answered at the moment.

Why am I here? I didn't really understand why, but maybe I was ok with this. I am okay with this actually. All I have to worry about is a simple movement every living this does, breathe. Hold on one minute, am I breathing right now? I cannot really tell myself. I am so confused, yet so content with this all. I fell as if I am wrapped in a cotton, but also I feel as if iron bars are laying on me.

I try to remember how I got here in this place, but nothing comes to mind. Only these images I don't know how they arouse or were born into my mind played like a cinema in my head. A small child, brown hair and jaded eyes like my own, sat at a wooden table smiling a smile of pure joy as three people older sat around. My mind flashed again and a new image showed again. The same boy sat holding his head, tears of pain and misery ran down his face as he sat all alone in a dark hallway. Yet again this show which made everything more confusing flashed again and the boy was inside of the younger adult with raven hairs arms, smiling. The young child, whose emotions showed so clearly, was me and the raven haired adult was my brother.

I don't want to be here any longer.

I have to see Nii-chan.

Trying to move my body again, I was able to open my eyes to see black and violet. Focusing my eyes I was able to see bricks painted a black darker than night was covered with some violet curtains in various places. Moving my body from the torso up I was able to see all around.

I was in a room with little light and dark colors all around like a painting made by a top artist. Convincing myself that is, the room, my headache, and everything within this moment was all a dream I stood up.

My legs seemed a bit loose but I was able to walk. Looking down my thin frame I realized I was in completely different clothes than when I had fallen into a sleep. Could that happen inside a dream? I was wearing now a black shirt a little too big but still fit, and grey colored pants hanging loosely on my waist. Ignoring the new attire I was in my eyes took my thoughts to the door close to me.

Taking a deep breathe I made my legs move my body towards the wooden door, close to the bed. The handle was old and seemed to be easy to move. Puling the handle back I leaned my head out of the door to lay eyes on a hallway of the same colors as the last room. My feet moved on their own as they touched the velvet colored carpet running down the hall. Letting my curiosity join me, I walked down the hall to only a place God above would know.

The only noise I could hear was the sound of my feet meeting the floor in a soft 'thump'. The halls were completely empty, no pictures, no pots, just velvet and black carpet and tiles. My feet, still in their own movement, began to pick up pace and turn into a sprint.

I did not feel safe in this dream.

Turning corners, I tried to find a different atmosphere but none would come. My feet I wish I could control for a moment, changed the steady sprint into sudden stop as a gruff voice came from behind me.

"What do we have here?" Turning my head I saw a large figures making its way towards me in a sprint faster then I could ever do. Feeling natural panic I froze in that spot until I could hear their words clearly.

I wanted to move. I wanted to with all my heart but as they came closer I stood stiffer. Closing my eyes I tried to wake myself up. I guess trying not enough some times. The only reason I opened my eye was for a hand had made its way around my neck and held me above the ground.

What I saw most people would never believe, even if they saw this sight before me for the very self. Two green horns with grey strips a mix, laid atop a head of wild blue and purple. Eyes of blue had begun to burn into me as with the smirk this thing below me held proudly.

"Who are you?" the man, I shall now call thing, spook with venom lacing his German accent. I was not given a chance to answer before the thing threw me down, making my back hit the wall harshly. He grabbed the black collar of my loose shirt and pulled it closer to himself, dragging my torso forward.

"You have no tag?" he stated it more as a statement then a question. "Are you an outsider?" he demanded shaking me forcefully. When I did not answer he slammed me into the wall again, his smirk seeming to be in titanium.

"You are an outsider." For some reason he sounded happy with his new discovery, why I would find out.

He grabbed my arm and slammed my body again into the wall, making a warm, thick substance run down my head. I tried to kick, hit anything, even scream, but nothing worked. He let my arm go as I leaned against the wall for support against gravity.

"It's been so long sense I've killed someone, this will feel good I bet!" I was surprised the man hadn't began jumping up and down in an elated fashion. Ignoring this factor I knew I had to do something or else I would be dead.

I was about to sprint off again but that idea was cancelled by a loud growl and a threat that would be subjected as, how do I say, terrifying.

"Lay one more hand on him, and I'll kill you right here."

I took a step back thinking it was directed at me, but I found I was wrong when the thing feel to the floor then and there. I held onto the wall feeling my heart speed, or even stop, I couldn't tell, as the man who had spoken tackled the thing on its knees before I could take a look at who ever gave the threat.

I had enough.

I didn't know how I let it happen, but it did. My secret I had kept hidden for years had been unleashed.

My feet were no longer on the ground as the wings which had erupted from my back lifted me to the high ceiling. I didn't dare watch as the scene below took forth in growls and painful moans. I place my hand onto the ceiling wishing it would disappear and I would wake up out of this nightmare.

I guess wishing doesn't work either.

I felt a sharp pain hit my side, making a scream erupt past my lips. I couldn't move my wings any longer and I plummeted to the floor below. Just as I suspected would happen I hit the cold floor and more of the thick liquid expelled from me as tears escaped my eyes.

It hurts so much.

I don't like this dream.

I want to wake up.

I have to wake up.

Why won't I wake up?

I could feel my body go numb, black outlined my vision.

Was I waking up?  
My breathing grew harder to accomplish as arms wrapped around me and I was lifted off the red stained floor and was carried in a fast pace to somewhere.

Am I waking up now?

Yes, I guessed since now my eye lids had closed again.

I think I'm waking up.

**I know, kind of fast, and not as great as the others, but hey *shrugs* I wrote yawl something! The next chapter will be better than this one, promise! Thank you for all the reviews, reads, favorites, follows and just reading my story in general. Means a lot to me! See you sooner than before ~Kogeinu **


End file.
